


Silent Flight

by Mithen



Category: Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-30
Updated: 2010-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-08 12:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen





	Silent Flight

The plane's engines make talking difficult, but that's okay.  Richard had always enjoyed the free-wheeling discussions he had with Lois, but somehow, with Clark, silence--works.

Clark is gazing out the window at the ocean below.  He turns to beam a smile at Richard, his face alight and open with the joy of flying. 

Richard has begun to suspect that Clark knows much more about flying than he lets on.  But then, that's another silence between them.

He reaches out and brushes one finger lightly along the back of Clark's hand, and watches the bright blue eyes behind the glasses veil themselves briefly behind thick lashes, watches Clark's Adam's apple move slightly as he swallows, the tongue wet his lip slightly.

Soon, Richard knows, he will land this plane and get out and take Clark in his arms for the first time, taste that mouth that knows so much more than it's telling.  He'll lay down with Clark on a beach in the sun and they'll explore each other at last.

Another kind of flying.

Another kind of silence.


End file.
